


First Time For Everything

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Marianne and Hilda's first time is a little awkward, but that's what makes it fun
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	First Time For Everything

It was warm in the bedroom. At least, it felt warm even in the dead of winter. But maybe that was just Marianne. Her face was flushed, and she was sweating. Her head felt like it was miles into the clouds, but it would've been hard not to feel like that.

Hilda's hands moved slowly as they undressed her, taking their time to remove each piece of clothing from Marianne's body. She stopped after each garment was tossed to the floor, reveling in the sensation of Marianne's soft skin under her fingers. Her mouth moved in next to taste Marianne's exposed skin and pepper it with delicate kisses.

Marianne had never been kissed in so many places before. She had never once thought about how it would feel to have each of her fingers kissed, followed by the center of her palm and up to the inside of her wrist. She was sure that Hilda would be able to feel her erratic heartbeat underneath the thin skin of her wrist, but she didn't dare pull away. 

Hilda's kisses continued. Her lips traveled over Marianne's chest, teasing her nipples after her bra had been cast aside. They made their way down to Marianne's stomach, delicately floating along the top of Marianne's pants. Then, her pants joined the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. The kisses moved up Marianne's thighs, and Hilda could taste the sweat that had gathered between them.

Marianne let out a soft breath. She felt like she was floating on air and that her body wasn't entirely her own. But each of Hilda's kisses pulled her back in, reminding her that she was the one being kissed by Hilda. She was the one that was receiving Hilda's tender affection. Such a strange thought that was. She was going to pass out.

"Would you like to undress me?"

Hilda's voice floated to Marianne's ears like a beautiful song. The same sentence played over and over, stuck on repeat. _Would you like to undress me? Would you like to undress me?_ Marianne didn't know how to respond. She _did_ want to undress Hilda. She desperately did. But she wasn't sure that her shaky hands could do the job.

Marianne felt Hilda's lips on her neck, moving slowly up her throat until they found Marianne's mouth. Marianne moaned. Hilda was toying with her nipples now, and she could feel herself getting even more excited. She had never thought that such delicate foreplay would arouse her so much.

Hilda sat back on Marianne's stomach and smiled down at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her pink hair was cascading down her shoulders, loose and messy, and her eyes shown in the dim glow cast by the fairy lights hung on the wall behind them. Marianne wondered if she would find Hilda's body even more beautiful with her clothes off. She wanted to find out but couldn't bring her arms to move from where they were stiffly planted by her sides.

Hilda must've sensed her hesitation. She reached down to grab Marianne's hands and slowly guided them underneath her shirt. Her smile grew as Marianne's eyes widened. Marianne had never felt the skin on Hilda's stomach before.

"You're acting like it's your first time," Hilda said. Her voice was so soft and full of warmth that Marianne was sure she'd melt in it. "But I know I'm not your first."

Marianne didn't know how to say that Hilda felt like her first. And, really, this was their first time together. They had been dating for a month and a half. Well, closer to three months, but they hadn't made it official until a month and a half ago. This was their first time. It was new, and scary, and exciting. Hilda's hands moved in ways Marianne wasn't used to. Her lips were a fresh, new heaven that Marianne was feeling for the first time. It was hard not to get swept up in the whole scene.

"It's our first time," Marianne murmured back. The words came out a bit shaky, but she barely had the mental capacity to dwell on that.

Hilda laughed lightly. "That's true. Geez, you're going to make me nervous. I was hoping you wouldn't expect too much out of me."

Marianne couldn't even imagine a world in which Hilda got nervous. That seemed impossible coming from the bright, bubbly girl. She exuded confidence. Marianne had yet to find a situation that had shaken Hilda even in the slightest sense. But... maybe even _her_ voice was a bit shaky.

"I think I would like to be out of these clothes, you know," Hilda continued. Her voice had dropped again to something a bit more smooth and seductive. 

"Y-Yes!" It practically came out as a yelp with Marianne nodding enthusiastically. "I, uh, I can do that!"

Hilda moved off of Marianne so Marianne could sit up. With an awkward clearing of her throat, Marianne pulled off Hilda's shirt. She followed shortly with Hilda's bra—capitalizing on the bravery that she had mustered up—and froze. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't pull her eyes away.

Marianne swallowed and mumbled, "Big..."

Hilda laughed. "Oh, these? My boobies?" She cupped her breasts in her hands pushing them up to make them even more appetizing. "My massive, fucking titties? My super-stuffed milkers? My honker bonker doinky boinkies? My fucking fabric-stretching—"

"Please stop," Marianne interjected. "I can't hear more."

Hilda laughed and let them drop before looking back at Marianne. "I like them well enough, but they're kind of a pain in the ass when you're five feet tall. Yours are nice too, by the way. I didn't compliment them or anything, but I like to have my actions speak louder than my words." She winked.

Marianne's face flushed from the compliment. "Th-Thanks..." She didn't really care about whether Hilda liked her breasts or not. However, a compliment from Hilda wasn't something she took lightly. 

"Do you want to get my pants off or would you like to get acquainted with the mister and missus?"

"Your breasts are married?"

"Well, they certainly aren't related!" Hilda laughed loudly at her own joke. "Let me tell you the size difference was noticeable for a long time." She shook her head as her laughter subsided and squished Marianne's cheeks in her hand. "But you didn't answer my question. If you're nervous, I can push things along. I'm good at getting people moving."

Marianne nodded slightly. "Th-That might be best."

As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't sure she was going to get much started on her own. She felt comfortable with Hilda, but pushing beyond what little foreplay they had started was a scary thought. It would be better if Hilda took the lead. Once they had found their groove, Marianne would be able to fall into step behind her.

"Of course. You just let me know when you need to stop or if something makes you uncomfortable." Hilda pushed Marianne back against the bed. "Ready?"

Marianne could only mumble a soft, "Mhmm," in response. Hilda's hair had formed a curtain around them that made Marianne feel like they were the only two people on the planet. Her heart had stopped as she stared into Hilda's beautiful eyes. She knew that she'd follow Hilda anywhere. Especially if that meant she'd find herself between the two planets attached to Hilda's chest.

Hilda started with a light kiss. She guided Marianne's hands to her breasts and Marianne got the first full feel of them that she'd ever had. They were soft and squishy, but that wasn't what made her heart flutter. As her fingers floated to Hilda's nipples, Hilda softly moaned into their kiss.

Hilda pulled away and leaned close to Marianne's ear. "Your hands are cold," she said with a giggle. 

Marianne pulled her hands away abruptly. "S-Sorry!"

"Oh, don't be. I've had worse than cold hands. It's just making my nips cold." Hilda nibbled at Marianne's ear. 

Marianne let out a long breath. Her skin was burning and she wasn't sure how any part of her was able to be cold. She felt like she was going to burst into flame at any moment. Hilda only exacerbated the problem when her kisses dipped down to Marianne's chest once again.

Marianne had always liked her breasts played with. It was a surefire way to make her wet between the legs. But Hilda made the whole experience reach entirely different heights. It seemed she knew exactly how and when to use every weapon at her disposal. Teeth, lips, tongue, hands, and nails all came into play, pulling stifled moan after stifled moan out of Marianne. Marianne could hardly sit still, writhing on the bed as each new sensation hit her skin.

Just when Marianne was sure she couldn't take any more, Hilda was kissing her again. Her kiss was a bit more aggressive than anything they had done all evening, and Marianne was swept up in it. She barely noticed Hilda slip one arm behind her head while the other made its way down Marianne's stomach. It wasn't until Hilda's fingers pressed into her clit over her soaked through underwear that she finally took note of what was happening. She broke their kiss, placing a hand over Hilda's.

Hilda shifted her hand away slightly. "Everything alright?"

Marianne nodded. "S-Sorry... Can you start a bit softer?"

Hilda giggled. "Of course. Here, why don't you show me?" She pushed Marianne's hand underneath her underwear and dove in with her own hand quickly after. "Guide my fingers."

"O-Okay..."

Marianne placed Hilda's hand awkwardly over her clit. She knew what she liked, but she had never had to show someone how to do it before. She wasn't even sure how _she_ did it. It was more of just a feeling she had, though she supposed she would know her own body better than anyone. Of course, she didn't want to back down now. Just Hilda's hands being down there was making her hungry for more. 

"So... uh..." Marianne pressed Hilda's fingers into her clit until the pressure felt nice. "And then..." She started Hilda on the slow, methodical pace that she liked. Marianne tilted her head back with a moan only seconds later as Hilda picked up the guidance perfectly. "L-Like... ah... that."

She barely heard Hilda's small giggle as the waves of pleasure started to wash through her body. Hilda felt amazing. Marianne had always felt that her hand did a perfectly fine job; next to Hilda's, it barely held a candle. Marianne was barely able to keep herself from flying off the bed as her hips bucked forward to press into Hilda's hand. Rationally, she knew that her pleasure was more psychological than anything else, but that didn't stop her from thinking that perhaps Hilda was some sort of sex goddess. Wouldn't that just be her luck?

"God, you're so hot when you want me so bad," Hilda whispered in her ear. "I mean, not that I blame you. Who wouldn't want me?"

Marianne burst into giggles, and Hilda followed soon after. Hilda's hand came to a stop and she rested her forehead against Marianne's as their laughter died down. They stayed still a moment, both of them breathing unevenly. 

"Guess my attempt at sexy talk didn't work," Hilda said. "Do you not like that?"

Marianne hummed, a few giggles breaking it up. "Well, I do like some sexy talk," she said thoughtfully. "What you chose to say was just funny. You're talking a very big game."

"But I'm following it up, yeah?" Hilda gave a quick, hard rub to Marianne's clit, her eyebrows raising.

Marianne bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning loudly. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long breath before responding. "Y-Yeah..."

"By the way, do you want to be fingered? I've been just, ya know, going at it down there. I know that's not everybody's cup of tea so I can switch it up."

"No, no, that's okay. I, uh, actually don't care much for being penetrated. So this is perfectly fine."

Hilda nodded "Oh, well, that's good to know. Would you want me to eat you out?"

Marianne's face flushed. "Um... Well, I..." She would be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but she was still a bit nervous. She wasn't sure she was ready to have Hilda between her legs like that. 

"No pressure to say yes," Hilda added quickly. "I was just hoping you'd go down on me. Figured it'd be much less of an ask if I offered it to you. Equal exchange and all that."

Marianne's eyes widened at the thought of performing oral on Hilda. That sounded amazing. She gave her head a small shake to clear it. They were talking about her now.

"Oh, you don't... have to reciprocate. Um, honestly, this is fine." She gestured to Hilda's hand still down her underwear. "You're doing a really good job."

Hilda smiled brightly. "A good job, huh? Do I get a gold star?"

"I'll give you a small, plastic, gold trophy."

"Wow, do you have those on hand?"

Marianne looked away awkwardly, her cheeks feeling warm—and not because of them having sex. "Maybe..."

Hilda laughed. "God, you're amazing." She smiled and nuzzled her face into Marianne's neck. "Let me know if I can do anything to spice it up for you. You can ask for anything you want. I want to make your time just as good as mine."

Marianne hesitated for a moment. She bit her lip. "You know, actually... um, I would rather.. give than receive."

Hilda sat bolt upright, startling Marianne. The smile on her face reached all the way up to her eyes. "Wait, you're kidding. Honest?"

Marianne felt embarrassed to have even said that. "Um... yeah."

"I'm a bottom!" Hilda said cheerily. "I love, love, love to be fucked. I don't hate topping and, of course, wouldn't be so low as to not do my civic duty as a sexual partner. However, I'm a true pillow princess at heart."

It took a moment for Marianne to take that in. "Really...? I would've thought you liked being, um, more dominant, I guess? Taking what you want and all that..."

Hilda laughed. "Is that what you think of me, Mari?" She leaned in close to Marianne's ear once again and whispered, "I can still take what I want when I'm being fucked. I like it better that way." Marianne shivered as Hilda kissed down her neck and sat up again. "Besides, sex is all about getting someone to do all my work for me. Why do what other people can do for me, you know?"

Marianne couldn't help but think that was incredibly on-brand for Hilda. She nodded slowly. "Huh."

"Wait, why do you like topping? You don't strike me as a top. Honestly, I thought we were both bottoms and I was just going to have to live with that."

"Um, it's more rewarding for me to pleasure my partner than to be pleasured, I guess... And I'm not the most comfortable in my body. Sometimes it's hard for me to feel in the moment because I get too caught up in my own head about things I don't like about myself."

Hilda nodded and kissed Marianne lightly. "If it's worth anything, I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks... Sorry for bringing the mood down."

"Not at all. If anything, thanks for being vulnerable with me. I feel like I should share a secret now."

"Only if you want to."

Hilda laid down beside Marianne, staring up at the ceiling. "Hmm... I guess if I'm being honest, I was pretty nervous to ask you out."

"Really?"

Hilda nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I don't know. Normally when I ask people out, I already know that they like me. Or, at the very least, they've shown some interest in me. But you never really did, and so I didn't think you liked me. I asked you out because I really liked you. I was a little scared you'd reject me. Then you did. That stung a bit."

Marianne's face flushed. She had been so caught off guard when Hilda had initially asked her out that she had said no without thinking. In the moment, it had been the only word she could think of to say. It had been about a week later when they had been casually talking that Marianne changed her answer to yes.

"Sorry... My mind blanked when you asked me out."

Hilda laughed. "That's alright. A good bit of rejection helps keep my ego in check."

Marianne smiled and cuddled up closer to Hilda. "I'm glad I could knock you down a peg then."

Hilda glanced over at her. "So, uh, we were kinda in the middle of having sex. Do you want to continue or..?"

"Oh, yeah." Marianne blinked several times, remembering that both of them were half-naked and that only minutes ago Hilda had had her hand down her underwear. "We can keep going. I'm feeling... less nervous."

"Good. I got all your jitters out." Hilda moved to kiss Marianne, easing them both back into the moment.

Marianne was feeling a bit bolder now, her hands daring to touch Hilda in ways she previously had been too nervous for. Their sex being broken up by candid conversation and laughter had eased the mood. She could tell Hilda was more relaxed as well. Her shoulders weren't tense and she wasn't moving with as much purpose as she was before, instead letting herself move clumsily and without thought.

Marianne liked this, she thought. Their bodies moved together more intimately. Her chest felt light and airy instead of being weighed down with anxiety to make everything perfect. They were just two people who wanted to find pleasure in each other. There was nothing wrong with making mistakes and laughing about them. It would be perfect because it was them.

She rolled Hilda onto her back and finally took off her pants and underwear. She took a deep breath as she stared down at her next challenge. This was her big moment. It had been a while since she'd gone down on someone, but she hoped she could at least show Hilda a good time. She settled herself between Hilda's legs and got to work.

Hilda was moaning loudly almost instantly. She buried her hands into Marianne's hair, tugging on her and pushing her down. She hadn't been lying when she said she still took what she wanted even if she was on the receiving end. She called Marianne's name over and over, only being broken up by her own strenuous panting and boisterous moaning. Marianne was sure she wasn't good enough to be pulling such overdramatics out of Hilda, but it was making her head spin. Hearing Hilda moan was nothing less than angelic. 

"Shit," Hilda muttered. Her thighs squeezed tighter around Marianne's head. "God, already? Fuck. M-Mari, can you use your hand?"

Marianne hummed an, "Mhmm," before bringing her hand up and pushing two fingers inside Hilda.

Hilda jerked upward with a moan. "God, yes. Don't stop."

Marianne knew that she couldn't. For one thing, Hilda's grip on her was so tight that she could barely move. There was no way she'd be able to get out from between Hilda's legs unless Hilda let her. For another, she didn't want to. Hilda was close and she wanted to see it through to the end. The thought of getting Hilda off made her lose herself in what she was doing.

"F-Fuck."

With that last utterance, Hilda came undone in Marianne's hands. It was the first time she had been quiet since they started, her breath catching as she finished. Marianne was pressed tightly down into her, unable to breathe. She kept up her pace, feeling Hilda twitch with aftershocks in her mouth. Finally, Hilda's grip on Marianne eased and Marianne took that as her cue to stop. She slowed her pace gently before sitting up and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand then her hand on her thigh.

Hilda was still catching her breath beneath her. She looked beautiful—maybe more so now. Marianne's eyes were caught by the rise and fall of her chest. She had been really worked up, hadn't she? 

"How's your strap game?" Hilda asked now. She had yet to catch her breath and was peeking out from under the arm she'd thrown up over her eyes.

"I've... I've never used one."

Hilda nodded. "First time for everything I suppose." She pointed across the room. "Go into that dresser. Third drawer down. There's a box in there. Should be a harness. Grab the pink dildo. And lube. Might as well."

Marianne got out of bed and did as she was told, rooting around in the third drawer for the box. It wasn't very hard to find. There were only two shirts on top of the box to keep it "hidden" and it was fairly large, taking up most of the space in the drawer. Marianne hauled it out and, not at all shockingly, found it filled with sex toys. Wands, rabbits, dildos, lube, condoms, collars, gags, and plenty of other things that Marianne wasn't familiar enough with to name though could probably guess their purpose. She pulled out what Hilda had asked for and returned to the bed.

"Perfect," Hilda said sitting up. 

She snatched the items from Marianne and, without much fanfare, strapped Marianne into the harness. Marianne looked down at her new appendage. She'd read plenty of fanfiction where straps were used and, of course, had seen them used in porn; but, she'd never had the chance to use one herself. She hadn't seen the need to buy one since it wasn't going to see much use unless a partner of hers wanted her to use it on them. So this was the first time she'd ever gotten to see herself with one on.

It looked alright, she thought. The dildo was a vivid pink, perfectly fitting for Hilda. Although, it seemed a little large in Marianne's humble opinion. She was sure that it could _technically_ fit into Hilda, but she wondered how much work it was going to take to get it there. Then again, Hilda had asked for this one specifically. She must've known more than Marianne did about how well it fit.

Hilda was already on her back again. She handed the lube off to Marianne. "Okay, apply liberally, and then go for it. You shouldn't have any issues. I'm already hot and bothered." She smiled.

Marianne gave her a stiff nod and turned her attention to the dildo. This was the first time she'd ever lubed up a dildo. She wasn't exactly sure where to start or how much to use. So, she placed a generous helping on the tip. The lube was a bit more viscous than she was anticipating. A strand of it held from the bottle to the dollop that she had placed until she broke it with her finger. But nevertheless, her hand slipped easily down the dildo as she spread it, and the dildo slid into Hilda with little resistance.

Hilda let out a soft sigh. "Mmm, that feels so good." She reached out and dragged Marianne down on top of her, wrapping her legs around Marianne and kissing her.

Marianne was a bit caught off guard by being dragged down so suddenly. Her hand was still covered in lube and, in an effort to not get it all over Hilda, she folded her hands awkwardly above Hilda's head. It took her a moment to get her bearings to start thrusting as she juggled Hilda's tongue in her mouth and her lube-y hands that were already starting to get tacky as they dried.

Hilda was grabbing at her and touching her while making very deliberate moans. Clearly, she was asking for the actions to be reciprocated. But Marianne didn't have much of a choice than to keep her current position. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands or what the etiquette for lube was, though it did feel in poor form to get lube all over Hilda. Was it rude to just wipe it on the bed?

Hilda broke their kiss with a light huff. "Okay, what are you doing up there with your hands? Your position is awkward as hell."

"My-My hands are covered in lube. I didn't want to get it all over you."

Hilda laughed. "God, you're so fucking cute." She pulled Marianne into a quick, sloppy kiss. "Just wipe them on the sheets or something. I'm going to get them wet anyway. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, oh my god. They're just sheets."

"I mean, they could be expensive... I wouldn't want to ruin your expensive sheets."

"Do you think that I couldn't afford new expensive sheets if I wanted to?"

"Well, no..."

"Mari," Hilda cupped Marianne's face in her hands, "this isn't the conversation I want to be having while you're this close to fucking me silly. Come on. I'm practically aching for you to start."

Marianne did as she was told and wiped her hands on the sheets. Once they were mostly clean, she eased herself into a more comfortable position. She cradled Hilda in her arms and gave a few experimental thrusts to see if it was any better.

"There you go," Hilda moaned. "Much better. I knew you had it in you. Or, I guess, in me, huh?"

Marianne couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. She shook her head. "I guess I'll... just go for it."

"Please do."

Marianne began at a moderate pace, getting her feeling for using the strap. It was an odd sensation, but she didn't dislike it. And it was certainly a turn-on fucking Hilda like this. The base of the strap pushed against her with each thrust and she wished that it had some more direct pressure on her clit. Of course, she was also enjoying the teasing that it offered her. And Hilda was as much of a moaning, grabby mess as she had been when Marianne was going down on her—this time with the added bonus of it being right in Marianne's ear. Though Marianne was sure that Hilda was just one of those noisy sex people, and her moaning was not as much of a direct correlation to how good she was getting fucked as Marianne would have liked to believe. 

As they went on, Marianne lost herself in Hilda's moans and kisses. The warmth of Hilda's body underneath her had overtaken her. She liked Hilda's little whispered directions followed by her sharp inhales as Marianne obeyed without question. She loved feeling Hilda's nails dig into her shoulders and Hilda's thighs tighten around her waist when Marianne was doing a particularly good job. She loved when Hilda pulled her in for a sloppy kiss—moaning into Marianne's mouth—only for her to break away again, panting heavily. Each time Hilda said Marianne's name, Marianne couldn't help but feel a small twitch in her stomach and the urge to fuck Hilda even harder to hear her name again. She loved every second of it and she wished they could stay like this forever.

She supposed that, theoretically, they could go on forever. There wasn't anything that would make them stop except for their own bodies giving out on them. Her body was already showing signs of breaking, her hips tired and her lips sore. She wondered how long they would go for. How good was Hilda's stamina?

"Fuck, Mari," Hilda murmured, her hands gripping onto Marianne's shoulders. "Mm, I think I'm done."

Marianne nodded and came to a stop, sitting back on her heels. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed now.

"That was really good," Hilda said, sitting up to peck Marianne on the lips. "I came at least twice. Hard to keep track. My brain's a little fried. Good job, champ." She gently punched Marianne's shoulder then held up her hands.

Marianne blinked and, not knowing exactly what Hilda was looking for, high-fived her with both hands. Her hands stuck a bit to Hilda's, the mixture of sweat and lube on them making them stickier than usual. She blushed.

Hilda laughed and pulled Marianne in for another long kiss. When she broke away, she laughed again. "God, I love you." She pushed Marianne back against the bed and was kissing her again before Marianne had a chance to respond. Without pulling her lips away, she mumbled, "I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." Marianne ran her hand through Hilda's hair. Hilda had gone limp on top of her and Marianne wanted to do the same.

"Should we get cleaned up and head off to bed then?"

"That sounds absolutely amazing."


End file.
